


Sometimes, Everyone Needs A Little Taking Care Of

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sickfic, vunerablemiserablepeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Peter is struck down with a cold, and insists he can take care of himself but is surprised when his colleague "Chloe Matthews" forces him to allow her to take care of him.





	1. An Interesting Start To The Morning

Chloe was on her way to the studios, eager to begin the day of filming. She walks into set around 9am, and is immediately met by her boss, Steven Moffat and he seems to be in a bit of panic, breathing heavy. 

"Steven! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Chloe said concerned.

"Chloe! Thank god you are here! Have you seen Peter this morning?" he asks frantically. 

"No, I haven't why?" she replied calmly. 

"Well, he's not answering his phone, and his late. He is never late.... and I don't know what to do" He breathed starting to panic once again. 

"Calm down Steven! I will go to his apartment and check on him! I'll be back on set as soon as I can." Chloe said. 

"Thank you so much! Finally some cooperation!" Steven sighs with a bit of relief. "And here, you might need these just in case." he smiles handing over a set of keys. 

"What are these?" Chloe asks. 

"Their Peter's apartment keys. The spare set anyway." Steven laughs. 

Chloe walks back out to her car, and takes a short 10 minute drive from the studios to Peter's apartment. Once arriving at the apartment complex, she takes the elevator up to Peter's floor. Once she reaches the floor, she taps lightly on the door, before waiting a couple minutes. Receiving no answer, she gets into her bag, taking the keys that Steven had given her and opening the door to Peter's apartment. She takes a step inside, and the apartment is dark, no curtains open, which was unusual. She stands by the sofa for a couple of minutes before searching the house. She walks through the house, until she reaches Peter's bedroom where she can hear a faint noise. Chloe giggles. She knew exactly where Peter was. Just as she had expected, Peter was still in bed. As she got closer to the bed, she could hear him snoring very softly. She softly places her hand on his shoulder and shakes lightly. 

"Peter, wake up..." Chloe said softly. 

Peter wakes up, dazed but still startled!

"Chloe! What are you doing here...!" he mumbles sleepily, he slowly sits up in bed, the blankets drop from his chest to his waist, his eyes barely opened. 

"Sorry for waking you. But your late for work. Steven sent me to check on you. He gave me your spare keys." Chloe explained. 

"Oh what time is it?" He said yawning and rubbing his left eye. 

"9:30!" Chloe replied. 

"Shit! I was supposed to be at the studios an hour and a half ago! I must have overslept..." he groans, clutching his head. 

"You okay Peter?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. Just need coffee I guess." Peter replied, slowly getting out of bed.


	2. Something's not right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe notices something's up with Peter. So she tries to find out what!

Peter climbs out of bed, and pulls his dressing gown on before heading to the kitchen. What worries Chloe, is that Peter was slightly stumbling, which was very unusual for him. Even when exhausted, Peter still managed to keep up straight, so what was Peter not telling her. She follows behind him to occasionally balance him if he stumbled a little bit too much. One time he stumbled a bit too much causing him to fall a bit, but thanks to Chloe's fast reflexes she catches him just before he collides with the kitchen table. 

"Peter, you sit down, I'll make the coffee." Chloe said leading him to a chair. 

Peter's response was just a little weak head nod. Chloe opens the kitchen blinds to make some coffee but stops when she heard Peter groan. She turns around to see Peter, head rested on the table. 

"Yes I am fine. Stop fussing" Peter responded with a harsh tone.

Chloe was a bit shocked by Peter's harsh tone, he never usually snapped at her. She finished making the coffee before placing the cup on the table in front of Peter. He takes a sip from the cup before taking it with him.

"Where are you going...?" Chloe asks. 

"To get ready for work? That's what you came for isn't it? To drag me to work?" He laughs. 

"I suppose so..." Chloe responded. 

Chloe stands at the bench while she waits for Peter to get dressed, and watches him stumble back into the kitchen. If Chloe didn't know any better, she would think he was hungover but he didn't look too well at all. He was pale, stumbling and in a bit of a grumpy mood, grumpier than usual. He walks past Chloe, to collect his car keys. 

"You ready?" he asks holding his car keys in his hand and holding his coat close to him with a little shiver. 

"Yes Peter! But you aren't driving! I am." She giggles before snatching his keys from him and dumping them in her bag. She was concerned about him after seeing his little stumbles earlier, so she wasn't going to risk him driving. 

"Come on, trouble!" he laughed. 

They drove back to the studios. After 10 minutes, Peter gets out of the car, and they walk in the studio doors. Steven immediately jumping out of his chair and rushing up to them. 

"Chloe! You found him! Thank you." Steven said overexcited like his usual self. 

"Yep! Found him asleep in his apartment." Chloe laughs. 

Peter laughs too before announcing he's going to read over his script once again in his chair. After he walked away, Steven pulled Chloe aside. 

"Peter in bed still at 9:30? Really? That's not like him!" Steven said. 

"Yes I know, and he was stumbling this morning. Nearly fell over. I'm worried about him. I don't think he should be here today." Chloe explained. 

"Let's see how the day goes..." Steven suggested. 

"Sure." Chloe said. "Oh and here's Peter's keys back." She hands over the keys, before Steven walks off to the set. 

Chloe takes a seat in her chair beside Peter, watching him closely as he reads his script slowly... still worried that there was something wrong that he wasn't telling her... this was going to be an interesting day...


	3. Attempting to film...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all try to do a normal day of filming but too many mistakes occur causing Steven to consider sending Peter home...

Steven, Peter and Chloe tried to make the best of the day, just attempted to get even just a little bit of the filming that was scheduled to film for today done. The filming was going okay until Peter kept messing his lines up and nearly falling twice, again Chloe catching him with her quick reflexes. This time Steven notices something is up with Peter and it was time to have a chat with him, to see if he could find out what the problem was. 

"Cut!" Steven called out, again when Peter stumbled over his lines. 

Peter looks down at his feet embarrassed at his little muck up. "Sorry..." he mumbles. 

"Everyone take 5!" Steven calls out again. While all the crew went to get coffee and whatnot, he stands up from his chair, heading over to where Peter and Chloe was standing in the TARDIS set. Peter was holding himself up by gripping the stand behind him as he sniffled, and coughed quickly. Steven stood beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chloe went to walk to get coffee too, but Peter quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his side. 

"Peter. Chloe and I are feeling quite concerned today. You aren't your normal self. Your messing up your lines, your practically tripping over yourself, and you don't sound very well at all. So what's going on with you?" Steven asks almost demanding for an answer.

"I am okay. Just a bit under the weather today, but I am perfectly capable of filming!" he argues. 

"Sorry, Peter...," Chloe said giving him her best sad eyes, "You really aren't. I think I should take you home to rest." Chloe suggested. 

"I agree Peter. You aren't well." Steven replied. Just as Steven had said that, another cough took over Peter. 

"Ok that's it. I am taking you home! Is that alright with you Steven?" Chloe asks directing her eyes at Steven.

"Yes of course Chloe." Steven replied. 

Chloe turns to Peter, and he is not very happy with the decision his boss and colleague had made for him. But he didn't want to argue, he must admit that he wasn't feeling the best and could use some rest. 

"Here are the keys to the car. Go sit in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Chloe said handing the car keys to Peter. He sighs and hangs his head in defeat, taking the keys and heading out to Chloe's car. 

"I appreciate what your doing Chloe. Promise me you will get Peter well again in no time. We need him tip top shape in a few days. I'll ring you later on tonight to talk to you about Peter. Now get him home and give him some firm TLC" Steven commanded.

Chloe walks out to her car, Peter already sitting in the car. He actually did as he was told for once which surprised Chloe very much.


	4. Peter... Let Me Take Care Of You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to take care of Peter, but Peter is being fussy....

Once they arrived back at Peter's apartment, they got out of the elevator, and walked to the door, Chloe trying to help him but every time she tried, he would grumble.

"Chloe! Please I don't need your help." he said as he stumbled even more. 

"Peter! Don't do this. Your getting worse. You need to let me help you!" she argues. 

"I am capable of looking after myself... I am a 57 year old man after all," he mutters, trying to slowly stumble his way through the door of his apartment but suddenly pauses, leaning against the wall, unable to catch his breath for a second, "Not that there is anything to look after right now...", he continued still trying to catch his breath, "I'm fine. Thank you Chloe!" 

"Peter! Be honest with me right now! You feel good?" Chloe tested him. 

"No I feel awful, but I am able to look after myself." he said raising his voice slightly, before violently coughing again. 

Chloe came up to him, patting his back, and trying to settle him until the cough finally subsides. "See, and that's what happens when you stress out and raise your voice." 

Peter nods weakly and sniffles before loudly sneezing. Chloe comes over to him smiling softly. Chloe tugged lightly on his coat, to hold him steady, while he rested his weary head on her shoulder. He pulls back to cough once again, this time not as heavy and violent. Chloe puts a hand up to his forehead. 

"Okay, mister! I think it's time you crawled back into bed... you have a fever. Please just admit you aren't well!" Chloe said, with a cheeky smile. 

He just stands here, slightly swaying side to side on the spot, no reply at first. His eyes however are fixed ahead, quickly his eyes are closing, wincing slightly, as he clutches his head once again. 

"Okay fine. Chloe, I am not well. I need someone to look after me, in fact, scratch that, I need you to take care of me. I am not capable to look after myself" he finally admits looking at Chloe with his miserable eyes.

"Good. Now I don't want another word from you, I am taking you to bed!" Chloe said, using her past teacher voice, using his moment of confession and vulnerability against him. 

He nods his head, Chloe wraps an arm around his back and leads him to his bedroom. Maybe he wouldn't admit that for once in his life he needed help, but he was more than done saying that he didn't need it either. She knew Peter was stubborn but she didn't expect him to be that stubborn. 

"Talk to me Peter!" she pleads with him, heads rested on his shoulders as he eases himself down slowly onto the bed. "What's wrong with you...?" she asks now concerned about him again... 

"Honestly, Chloe! It's nothing to worry about. Just a bit of a cold, that's all." He explained with a pained smile. 

"Alright. Time for some rest. Lie down" she commands.

He doesn't even argue back, he unbuttons his coat slowly before he eases himself down, burrowing his back down comftably into the pillows, coughing once again. Peter paws at the blankets trying to get them up over him. Chloe puts a hand on his, stopping him, before pulling the blankets up over him. He shivers a little. But she sits down in the space that Peter had left beside him and runs her hand over his cheek, as she does, he closes his eyes...

"I'll be okay, in a day or two... promise..." he mumbles into the pillow. 

Chloe strokes his cheek. 

"Chloe! Just leave me alone." he pleads with her. "You don't have to do this, Chloe!" 

"Of course I don't. But I am doing it anyway!" she replies, "Now you rest."


	5. Slowly getting better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally agrees to rest, and is slowly on the mend but as he gets better, his stubbornness returns...

It wasn't long until Peter fell asleep, which Chloe was more than impressed with as Peter finally allowed Chloe to look after him with no arguments. Chloe decided to leave him be for a while. She just couldn't shake the feeling of worry and concern she had for Peter. Usually at work, she would see him strong and happy, and nothing would ever bring him down but now he was laid up in bed with a cold out of all things. She wished it wasn't so hard to understand why Peter didn't want her help. He was stubborn, he never usually asks for help so it's hard for him to admit he needed help. 

Later on that afternoon, Peter awakes up with a cough, causing Chloe to jump awake beside him. She looks over at him. He still seemed to be a bit dazed out, but a little more coherent than what he was earlier. She places a hand on his cheek. 

"Your hands are cold..." he complains, whingeing. 

"Right, well if you wont allow me to see if you are getting a bit better, at least let me make you something either to eat or drink..." Chloe said rolling off the bed standing beside the bed. 

"Chloe, honestly, I don't want anything..." He argued. Now that he had slept, and had a bit of coherence he was actually up for being fussy and stubborn. 

"How about a cuppa?" she tried again. 

"No" he replied. 

"You are impossible!" She said giving up and walked out of the room! 

 

When he thinks he has a few minutes to himself, he settles back down into the pillows, but then he hears Chloe come back into his bedroom after about 10 minutes. She hands him a cup, with some chicken soup in it. 

"Eat!" she commands. 

"Chloe! Again, I'm not hungry!" he complains. 

"Do you want me to treat you like a child? Because I can. I am a past teacher Peter. I know how to talk kid language" Peter reckons she's joking, but she is actually dead set serious. 

"Do as your told, and eat your soup, then another nap..." Chloe said. 

"Fine." he said taking a sip of the soup and actually enjoying it...


	6. A second nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soups finally finished, now it's time for another nap and he gets cute and cuddly.

Peter finally finishes his soup and she is very happy with him. He actually enjoyed his soup. She takes the cup and goes to put his cup on the sink in his kitchen. She comes back into the bedroom and tucks Peter in under the blankets and fluffs his pillows so he's comftable. 

"Anything you need Peter?" she smiles at him, he coughs lightly and then yawns. 

"I just want you to lie down with me, and go to sleep. I'm cold" Peter replied tapping the empty space beside him on the bed. 

"Okay, get comftable, and I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to update the boss." She announced. 

After a few minutes of speaking with her and Peter's boss, she walks back towards the bedroom. To her surprise Peter is still awake waiting for her. She appears in the doorway, him immediately tapping the bed again telling her to come lie down. As soon as she lies down on the bed, his arms wrap around her and holds her close to his chest. 

"Hmm, Chloe, please never leave my side." he mumbles now close to falling asleep. 

"Never, Peter!" she whispered in return. 

Cuddling Chloe, and feeling safe and comftable he falls asleep, keeping his grip tight on Chloe. She prayed he was somewhat better when he woke up. 

While he slept she felt safe too. Peter had never been this way with anyone for a long time, and here she was, in bed, beside him, his arms wrapped around her, as he slept. It could possibly be all a dream, but Chloe didn't care, it felt nice having Peter wrapped around her...


	7. Spoke too soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was on track getting better but now he's turned again....

After a few hours, Peter finally wakes up, hmm... no coughing... that's a good start. Peter still felt a bit awful but was feeling better than earlier. He looks over at Chloe, who had her arm across his chest now, softly snoring away. He was rather thirsty, so he slowly crawled out of her grip, surprisingly not waking her up, and tried to walk to the kitchen. He didn't get very far before stumbling, and banging into the cupboard sending a statue and himself to the floor.

"Peter..." she mumbled having just woken up. 

"Hmm, yeah, be there in a sec, a bit indisposed at the moment." he groans.

She sits up in the bed, noticing Peter on the floor, leaning against the wall struggling to get up. She giggles, "Hang on, I'm coming." 

She climbs out of bed, walking over to where he sat on the floor, offering her hand to help him up. Peter finally takes it as she pulls him up before brushing some dust off his shirt before holding his hips between her palms. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, awesome..." he said sarcastically. 

"Alright, back to bed mister!" she said guiding him back over to the bed and he lies down as she pulls the covers over him once more, and he looks up and smiles at her. 

"No more getting up! Why didn't you wake me up!" Chloe said. 

"I wanted a cuppa, and I thought I would be able to manage..." he complained with a small cry, "I'm hopeless" 

"Oh Peter, don't be silly..." she kisses his cheek and this time he doesn't pull away, he sinks onto her lips.

While she was in the kitchen, he fell asleep again. After what felt like an hour, but was only a few minutes, Chloe returned to the room noticing he had fallen asleep again. She places a hand on his shoulder... 

"Peter... wake up..." she says quietly... 

"Here's your tea." She smiles placing it on the side table beside the bed. 

He mumbles something that Chloe didn't quite understand. But he sits up, picks up the cup and begins to drink it slowly. It was getting dark now, which meant it was nearly bedtime. He finishes his tea and they settle back into bed, Chloe turning on the television in the bedroom so she could be entertained while Peter rested on her shoulder, the blankets up around his shoulders to keep warm. It had been a stressful day, and Chloe was more than ready for sleep, but decided to stay up for a little while longer just to watch over Peter, more closely. He didn't take long to fall asleep.

Not long after she fell asleep resting her chin and cheek on top of his head.


	8. A Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chloe have a lazy day together.

The next morning Chloe woke up in the same position she had gone to sleep which was rare. She usually falls asleep on the right side of the bed but wakes up in the middle of the bed, on her back blankets kicked half off, this was the first time she had woken up in the same position she went to sleep, in a very long time. She doesn't stretch just yet, instead she opens her eyes, and looks over at Peter, whose asleep on her shoulder, dribbling on her shoulder, but she didn't mind one bit. He was softly snoring which made Chloe feel secure actually, and he had one arm over his face and looked rather adorable. Peter hadn't woken up during the night at all, he had slept all night through, which would have done him some good. Chloe got out of bed and made herself and Peter some coffee before heading into the bedroom and softly shaking Peter's shoulder. Peter's eye's open slowly. 

"Good morning sleepyhead" Chloe smiles at him. 

"Hmm, good morning..." he mumbles tiredly still. 

"I bought you coffee." she smiles offering him the cup. 

"Thank you" he said sitting up slowly leaning against the backboard of the bed, before taking the cup from her hands.

The day mainly consisted of them lying under the blankets of Peter's bed, a nap or two, and plenty of warm tea. Steven rang just after lunch. 

"Hi Steven" Chloe said. 

"Hey Chloe. How are you going? How is our stubborn man? Is he letting you take care of him?" Steven laughs. 

"Hang on a minute..." Chloe said. 

"Peter... Steven is on the phone for you..." she said before putting the phone on loudspeaker so Peter can hear the call too. 

"Hello you stubborn thing!" Steven laughed through the phone. 

"Not funny Moffat" Peter croaked, before clearing his throat. 

"How are you feeling?" Steven asked. 

"Well thanks to me, he is feeling better aren't you?" Chloe said. 

"You mean he's actually letting you look after him..." Steven said sounding amused.

"Yep! Indeed I am" Peter laughed, but coughing a little bit after. 

"He is actually!" Chloe agreed with Peter's statement. 

"So when should I should expect you two back at work...?" Steven asked intrigued

"Depending on how Peter is tomorrow morning, we might be in tomorrow." Chloe said as Peter continued to cough but stopped when Chloe rubbed his back lightly. 

"Alright, well it was lovely to hear from both of you. Now, Peter, you behave, and Chloe, good luck" Steven laughed and then hung up the phone. 

Chloe places her phone on the side table and cuddles into Peter's side. It had been a lazy day. Chloe got out of bed around 4:40pm and made some light dinner for herself and Peter. After their dinner, going back to bed wasn't on the agenda at the moment, they settled on the sofa for a little while to watch a movie both in dressing gowns, and under a thick doona, they settled to watch a documentary. 

Peter ended up falling asleep on the sofa around 11pm and Chloe didn't have the strength to wake him up. He looked so comftable and warm so she settled in his arms and laid her head on his chest and continued to watch TV until she fell asleep.


	9. Back At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is now well enough to return to work...

Peter wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing. He nudges Chloe's shoulder. 

"Chloe... wake up..." he whispered into her ear, a little incoherent grumble is heard from her. 

"Chloe..." he nudges her again.

"Peter, I'm awake. What's wrong...? Are you okay?" Chloe asks. 

"Yeah, just a phone ringing." He replies.

While Chloe was on the phone, Peter finally realized where they were. They had slept on the sofa. Hmm, he felt rather comftable. Chloe is off the phone a few minutes later. 

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

"Steven. He called to see how you were feeling." Chloe replied. 

"Well I feel great." Peter replied. 

"Well that's good. Cause we are needed at work." Chloe laughs as she gets up from on top of Peter... leaving him laying on the sofa by himself.

"Oh, damn. Wish we could have another day of this... cuddling, naps, and just being with you... turns out me being sick was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Peter began.

"Oh, so you don't regret asking for my help now?" Chloe teased. 

"Best decision I ever made! Thank you for looking after me by the way! Thanks for looking after me and putting up with me!" Peter laughed. 

"Ah, Peter that's enough soppy crap. But I told you so! Everyone needs some taking care of sometimes. Go get ready for work...!" Chloe laughed. 

"Hang on, one more thing..." Peter grinned. He stands up from the sofa, grabbing Chloe by the waist and smashing his lips against her, kissing her softly, him leaning into her. "And guess what, we are going out for a date of coffee and dinner after work..." Peter laughed kissing her once again. 

"Hmm, Peter, that's enough, we will continue this after work..." Chloe grins at him. "Now go get ready for work!" 

"Alright I'm going..." he laughed and got up headed for the bedroom. 

 

After 20 minutes, Chloe drives them to work for another busy day filming, but Chloe didn't mind at all, as she got to spend more quality time with Peter and that meant everything to her...

She couldn't wait for after work...

The end


End file.
